


Schiarirsi le idee

by AkaneMikael



Series: On fire [3]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Vogliamo capire perchè Kelly si comporta in quel modo nei confronti di Matt e, da sobrio, cosa combina se si ritrova da solo a casa con lui. Magari Matt che passa la notte a pensare alla loro situazione, può cambiare qualcosa fra loro. Magari accelerarla!





	

**Author's Note:**

> ecco un’altra shot, con loro si sa, si andrà dal rosso chiaro al rosso scuro via via che le fic continuano. Abbiamo seguito Matt alle prese con un Kelly completamente fuori controllo e fuori di sé, ma Kelly perché si è comportato in quei modi? Cosa è successo nella sua testolina confusa una volta che l’alcool è andato via? Vediamo che combina da sobrio il caro Kelly Severide! Buona lettura. Baci Akane  
> PS: se volete sapere quando scrivo ancora e pubblico, ho una pagina su FB: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

  
SCHIARIRSI LE IDEE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/sevsey6.jpg)   
[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPgWMfRmumQ) /Come as you are - Civil twilight/   


  
Non credo abbia senso ciò che ho fatto, ho solo cercato un modo per non prendermi Matt. Dovrebbe ringraziarmi che ho deviato su Brittany e non su di lui.   
Penso che sia successo perché mi ha preso con sé ed il fatto che lui e Gabby abbiano troncato mentre io mi distruggevo dietro all’alcool e alle notti insonni, mi fa pensare.   
So che spesso sono arrivato a casa pieno fino ai capelli e non sapevo nemmeno cosa facevo, però lui arrivava sempre e mi metteva a letto.   
Non sapevo cosa facevo, ma ricordo tutto ed è questa la verità.  
Matt non solo mi ha preso con sé mentre ero alla deriva e si è preso cura di me nel mio momento peggiore, ma è rimasto, e rimane, nonostante tutto quello che gli ho fatto.  
Penso che per me lui sia l’ancora di salvezza ed è per questo che improvvisamente l’ho guardato con altri occhi. O forse mi sono deciso ad ammettere quello che per anni mi sono obbligato a non vedere.   
Che mi piace, mi è sempre piaciuto, ed anche se era assai irritante, alla fine mi piaceva. Forse era irritante per questo.   
Non lo so, siamo sempre stati diversi ed incompatibili, ma lentamente prima con la morte della sua compagna e poi con la morte di Shay, ci siamo avvicinati. Rimaniamo diversi come il giorno e la notte, però di fatto ora è come se queste diversità ci unissero di più.  
O magari adesso che non ho più il controllo di me stesso perché sono sempre fuori di me, fra il dolore e l’alcool, ho potuto lasciarmi andare e fare ciò che in realtà ho sempre voluto. Mi sono obbligato a stare fermo e per questo trattavo di merda Matt.   
Ora però lui è dolce con me, ed io non ho davvero motivo di ricoprirlo di stronzate. Questo ha tolto quel giro di chiave che mi ero dato nei suoi confronti, mi ha dato il via libero.   
Io, ubriaco, a convivere con lui. E poi anche Gabby per i fatti suoi sempre di più.   
Le cose sono andate in quella direzione e quando ho realizzato d’aver passato il segno e di essere andato oltre, ho avuto un minimo momento di lucidità, davvero piccolo in effetti. Il necessario per non rimanere qua a perdermi in lui ed usarlo come ancora di salvezza.   
Potevo riempire il buco che ho dentro con lui, ora non avevo nulla ad impedirmelo.   
Ma mi sono fermato e sono andato a Las Vegas dove mi sono sposato con questa bella ragazza che è in lutto per suo padre, sta male quanto me, abbiamo lo stesso buco enorme, dentro. Perciò eccola qua, lo riempio con lei invece che con Matt.  
Però non riesco a staccarmi, sebbene ora che sono con lei sono sorprendentemente sobrio, forse troppo. E da sobrio posso guardare le volte che l’ho toccato in modo eccessivo.   
Eccessivo è dire poco.   
Da sobrio posso guardare ciò che ho fatto e decidere quanto io sia fuori e sbagliato.  
Non so perché Matt, ho sempre provato attrazione solo per le donne, anche se non le ho mai amate. Sono andato molto vicino con alcune, per alcune davvero ho perso la testa, però non mi sono mai legato, alla fine.   
Però sta di fatto che ho avuto la fissa solo delle donne. Matt è la mia eccezione.   
Non so perché lui. Forse l’andare troppo con le donne è un modo per soffocare la mia omosessualità, dicono che spesso sia così. Shay scherzava sempre su questo.   
Sorrido ricordandolo, forse aveva ragione.   
Brittany è uscita presto per degli impegni, mentre io sono in turno di riposo e sono stato su, e maledettamente sobrio, tutta la notte.   
Non provo niente per lei, per questo è facile stare con lei ed è stato facile sposarla. Lei è come me, è solo come me, tutto qua.   
Staremo insieme finché non riusciremo ad archiviare i nostri fantasmi e ad andare avanti, a vivere come si deve. Ci useremo a vicenda per coprire i nostri buchi.   
Alla fine mi alzo sbuffando, la giornata è lunga se la passo a letto, devo trovare qualcosa da fare.   
Così esco dalla camera come sono, solo coi boxer. Non lo faccio apposta, ma di solito Matt è fuori nei giorni liberi, ha sempre mille cose da fare, perciò non pensavo fosse qua.   
Quando esco, lo vedo seduto nella sedia della cucina, al buio, le tapparelle abbassate che non fanno filtrare la luce del mattino. Per poco mi viene un colpo, è in una posizione plastica, mi fissa con la testa appoggiata alla mano, il gomito sul tavolo di fianco a sé, vestito con una tuta. Mi aggrotto.   
\- Matt, volevi farmi venire un infarto? - Chiedo seccato, vado verso di lui per fare un caffè, ma lo guardo meglio e mi fermo. Mi fissa con un’aria strana, forse ha riflettuto su quei confini che ho passato con lui. Una volta ero ubriaco, ma l’altra ero sobrio.   
Ha fatto finta di niente, come me, però non è tipo da lasciar perdere. Potrà non parlarne perché interiorizza, però ci pensa, eccome se ci pensa.   
Ha un’aria davvero strana, diversa dal solito.   
Esasperato, direi.   
\- Tutto bene? Sembri non aver dormito! - Scuote leggermente la testa e chiude stancamente gli occhi, ma poi li rimette penetranti su di me, scende sul mio corpo ed io rinuncio all’idea di muovermi ed andare oltre.   
Rimango dove sono, a poca distanza da lui, mezzo metro.   
Mi faccio guardare. Perché sì, è esattamente questo che sta succedendo.   
Sono qua, mezzo nudo, in piedi davanti a lui e mi faccio guardare.   
Il suo sguardo, i suoi occhi azzurri bruciano e diventa gelido, in un momento.   
Eccitante.   
\- Se mi guardi così mi viene duro, Matt. - Dico scanzonato per mascherare l’eccitazione che mi investe improvvisa.   
\- Ho pensato a te. - Dice poi senza andare per gradi. Sembra piuttosto arrabbiato, ma nel suo modo, perciò non strillerà e non farà sceneggiate.   
Rimango fermo mentre i suoi occhi mi carezzano il corpo.  
\- Ti sei sparato un paio di seghe? - Lo dico sempre sdrammatizzando, ridacchio, ma lui rimane serio mentre mi fissa il petto e scende sull’inguine.   
\- Mi sto chiedendo se non ho lottato per rimanere con Gabby per colpa tua. - Mi irrigidisco e mi aggrotto. Le cose si fanno pesanti.   
\- Adesso non vomitare le tue colpe sugli altri, io non c’entro nulla! - Vorrei dire che sono anche sposato, ma tutti sappiamo che il mio matrimonio vale poco.   
Matt chiude gli occhi per fermarmi ed io, magicamente, mi zittisco. Ha un certo potere. Sconvolgente, onestamente.   
\- Non ho detto che sei stato tu, però se non ci fossi stato, io avrei lottato di più per lei. - Poi riapre gli occhi e torna a guardarmi in viso, dal basso della sua posizione da seduto. - Sto cercando di capire se dopotutto mi andasse bene essere libero. Per poterti guardare ancora mentre mi giri nudo in casa. -   
Le cose si fanno serie e piccanti, anzi, solo piccanti.   
Mi carezzo il petto con le mani e scendo sugli addominali, le dita larghe scorrono fino al mio basso ventre, i suoi occhi agganciati su quel che faccio.   
Non istigarmi, Matt. Sto cercando di fare il bravo per te.   
\- Per non sentirmi in colpa se voglio spogliarti. - Come se me lo chiedesse mi infilo le dita sotto l’elastico aderente dei miei boxer neri, scivolano giù fino a che mi abbasso. Una volta che li tolgo completamente, mi tiro su e mi raddrizzo davanti a lui, a questo mezzo metro.   
Lui resta appoggiato al tavolo col gomito, immobile, ma non distoglie lo sguardo dal mio inguine, si riempie gli occhi della visione che gli offro e so che è parecchio piacevole.   
Il mio membro è a riposo, ma sento già il calore che lo stimola.   
\- Per non sentirmi in colpa se voglio toccarti. - Dice poi, toglie la maschera con stile, senza fare sceneggiate od essere obbligato.   
Deve averci pensato parecchio per arrivare a questo punto. O forse io devo averlo tirato scemo per un bel po’ se ora è a questo livello.   
Mi giro davanti a lui e mi faccio guardare la schiena, i glutei sodi, non mi serve tendere i muscoli per mostrare che ho un fisico perfetto e per farmi desiderare. So che mi desidera già così.   
Inizialmente non credevo, ma dopo le due volte precedenti è difficile fraintendere che gli piace. Eccome, se gli piace.   
Ed ora me ne sta semplicemente dando conferma.   
Lascio le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi e aspetto, in silenzio, come se mi avesse ordinato di spogliarmi e girarmi.   
Poi, dopo che mi tortura per un tempo interminabile, finalmente lo sento muoversi impercettibilmente, le dita arrivano alla fine dei miei glutei e strisciano verso l’alto, delinea la mia curva accentuata, trattengo il fiato, giro la testa di lato, abbasso gli occhi cercando di vedere, ma non mi muovo di un millimetro e finalmente la punta della sua lingua si unisce alle sue mani. Mi lecca leggero seguendo le mie linee perfette, risale una natica e si accentra, poi dal mezzo scende mentre mi allarga con le mani e si prende da solo l’accesso, leccando ed inumidendo la fessura.   
Quando lo sento, per me è la fine.   
Tutti i miei buoni propositi di fare il bravo in nome dell’amicizia, di un rapporto che forse non è mai stato quello che credevo, in nome di non so nemmeno io cosa, vanno nel cesso.  
Fanculo, se lo vuole anche lui chi cazzo se ne frega?   
È così che mi giro lentamente verso di lui ed invece di lasciargli la mia parte posteriore, che pare gli piaccia parecchio, gli porgo quella che sta davanti. Le braccia lungo i fianchi, non lo tocco, rimango solo fermo con l’erezione che si eccita davanti al suo viso. Lui si ferma, separa le mani da me, mi guarda e poco dopo mi carezza ancora: le cosce, poi su, il ventre modellato ed infine giù, sull’inguine.   
Tocca. Tocca quanto vuoi. Tocca.   
Ma poi, torna ad usare la lingua.   
Mi strofino la bocca e me la lecco perché non resisto più a guardarlo così, seduto davanti a me, la sua testa così vicino al mio membro.   
Finalmente apre la bocca, tira fuori la lingua e lo prende in mano, lo strofina un paio di volte, non fatico a reagire. In un paio di movimenti divento duro.  
Quando appoggia la punta sulla sua lingua e ci gioca, disegnandoci, prendendo confidenza, chiudo gli occhi e lascio la testa all’indietro, ma sono le mie mani a muoversi, mentre sospiro di piacere. Corro sulla sua nuca, mi immergo fra i suoi capelli biondi e corti e tiro la sua testa contro di me, in modo da farglielo prendere bene in bocca.  
Matt apre e lo fa, si lascia finalmente trasportare mentre mi succhia ed io inizio i movimenti del bacino contro lui che stringe e lecca.   
Si aiuta con la mano ed io ormai gemo sempre più forte, preso da un piacere maledettamente intenso.  
Se questo è il risultato del tuo pensare, caro Matt, fallo più spesso!  
Mi prendo pure tutte le colpe, purché tu non smetta.  
Cazzo, non smettere, non smettere…   
E non smette.   
Mi separo bruscamente perché vengo poco dopo, completo da solo guardandolo e solo ora vedo che mentre mi succhiava, si faceva la stessa cosa con la mano fra le gambe.  
Si appoggia all’indietro sulla sedia e finiamo entrambi, insieme, guardandoci, presi da un piacere senza precedenti.   
Come se questo, solo questo, fosse proprio quello che volevamo, che aspettavamo, che non potevamo avere. Ma questo è quello che ora ci siamo presi e smettere… eh, smettere sarà impossibile.   
Mentre raggiungiamo entrambi l’orgasmo, ce ne rendiamo conto, guardandoci eccitati, sconvolti, accaldati.   
Che iniziare sarà stato difficile, ma smettere sarà impossibile.   
Ansimante e ancora nella più totale presa dei sensi che impazziti corrono a mille in me, insieme alla scarica ormonale folle, mi chino su di lui e gli prendo il viso sotto il mento, con due dita. Lo sollevo e trovo la sua bocca che sorpreso me la dà.   
Gliela rubo aderendo le labbra aperte, infilo subito la lingua e lui, sconvolto, mi viene incontro.   
Questo è il primo bacio e non ha niente a che fare col romanticismo, ma forse va bene così. Forse dopotutto era solo questa.   
Una tensione erotica pazzesca.   
Per questo litigavamo e non andavamo d’accordo e pensavamo di odiarci.   
Adesso la guardiamo per quello che è e al diavolo, è incredibilmente piacevole.   
Quando mi separo dalla sua bocca, rimango vicino a lui a guardarlo un istante, gli occhi brillano mentre si incontrano, lui è ancora titubante ed incredulo d’averlo fatto, però è stato estremamente sincero ed io apprezzo la sincerità.   
Siamo adulti, è ora di agire da adulti.   
\- Sempre disponibile a schiarirti le idee. -   
Gli faccio l’occhiolino, lo bacio un’ultima volta, poi mi separo e vado al fornello a farmi un caffè.   
Come niente fosse anche se estremamente appagato. 


End file.
